Retour aux sources
by Aqua21
Summary: On commence a voir que tout n'est pas comme il semblait être. Le tout dans une sauce fantastique et imaginaire... Attention Yaoi
1. Prologue:Le début des problèmes

Dans une maison simple et petite, entouré de fleurs nocturnes entrouvertes sous le clair de lune, seul la douce musique des criquets venaient troublée la douceur de la nuit. Son chant doux et hypnotisant avait quelque chose de relaxant. Duo huma l'air de cette soirée par la fenêtre, contemplant la sombre étendu de la forêt a ses pieds. Tous ceci était si calme. si beau. Un bruit de porte derrière lui l'avertit de l'entrer d'une personne. Quelque grincement du vieux plancher de cèdre. Un souffle paisible.  
  
Celle-ci vint tranquillement se placer a côté de lui et garda le silence, témoin elle aussi de la tomber de la nuit. Ils restèrent ainsi, prostré face a l'étendu sombre, ce petit moment de douceur partagé entre eux.entre leur amitié. -C'est beau souffla l'ombre. -Oui. Ils soupirèrent de concert et finalement Duo détourna le regard du spectacle et fixa sur Quatre son regard améthyste, ses pierres à l'allure si mystérieuse.  
  
-Alors ! Des nouvelles de Trowa ? Chuchota gaiement ce dernier, ne voulant pas interrompre le chant de la nuit par sa voix.  
  
-Oui, il sera bientôt de retour dans notre cachette répondit doucement l'arabe, de sa voix tendre et poétique. Le natté lui jeta un regard espiègle, ses yeux pétillant de malice et un sourire en coin moqueur. Quatre ne pus s'empêcher de rougir et détourna la tête pour ne pas rencontrer le regard de son compagnon.  
  
-Et comment sa avance vous deux ? se lança Duo, sachant pertinemment que cela mettrait dans l'embarras le blond.  
  
-Duo !!! s'indigna faussement celui-ci.  
  
-Mais quoi dit l'autre innocemment ? Tu l'aimes non ? Et vu de la manière qu'il te regarde, j'en déduis la même chose pour lui ! continua-t-il.  
  
Dans la nuit on pouvait voir dénoter entre les branchages rugueux des arbres une petite tache rouge fluo : Quatre.  
  
Celui-ci ne savait que penser. Oui, il était attiré par lui. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Ou plutôt entendu sa voix. Il ne le connaissait même pas encore mais tout se suite il lui avait fait confiance, une confiance aveugle, presque désespéré. Il avait tous besoin de quelqu'un qui les comprenne. Et cette personne fut pour Quatre, Trowa. Maintenant il avait connu tous les autres pilotes, mais avec Trowa c'était différent. Duo lui était maintenant son meilleur ami. Il était si jovial, si ouvert, que Quatre c'était rapidement attaché a lui. C'était un ami fidèle, qui à l'insu des autres, leur remontait le moral et comblait les vides. Puis Wufei était venu s'ajouter à la liste de ses compagnons, pour ne pas dire amis... Celui-ci l'aurait mal prit. Cela le fit sourire. Il était tellement fière, tellement..solitaire. Mais il savait que si un seul d'eux avait des problèmes, il serait l'un des premiers à venir au secours des détenus. Puis ses pensées allèrent vers Heero. L'anti-sociable du groupe. Comme tout le monde avait tort. Comme Duo l'avait prouvé, grâce à ses farces et plaisanteries de gamin.  
  
Heero souriait.  
  
Ils étaient maintenant tous une famille. Des amis. Des frères.  
  
*---*  
  
Je vois Quatre sourires. Il doit sûrement penser au groupe que nous formons maintenant. On croirait une vraie famille. Avec ses disputes, ses joies, ses déprimes... Et malgré tout ce qui pouvait arriver, malgré tous les malheurs qui pourraient nous atteindre. Jamais je ne les abandonnerais. J'ai besoin d'eux autant j'espère qu'ils tiennent a moi. Je déteste la solitude. J'ai tellement été seul dans mon enfance, perdant les êtres auquel je tenais le plus... Bien sur, je devrais y être habitué, mais au contraire, la présence humaine n'a jamais été aussi indispensable pour moi que maintenant. Mes pensées allèrent automatiquement au jeune japonais a qui je m'étais attaché imperceptiblement. Pour moi, il était mon meilleur ami, un compagnon de guerre. le premier que j'avais rencontré et qui m'avait sortit de ma solitude. Bizarre n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pourtant rien fait d'autre que me fuir au début. Il se foutait royalement de moi, enfin c'est ce que je crois. Mais, quand je l'ai vu la première fois, lui et son Gundam, j'ai su que je n'étais pas seul à donner tout mon coeur pour sauver les colonies. Que je n'était pas seul dans cette guerre. Tout le monde croit qu'il est un glaçon.. mais moi je sait qu'il n'est sérieux que parce qu'il croit que en mission, il est inutile d'éprouver des sentiments. Je l'ai déjà vu en dehors des missions, leur de nos brèves congés. Il participait à mes blagues. Il SOURIAIT. Spécial hen ? J'aime quand il sourit. C'est un sentiment spécial qui me prend a chaque fois. J'aime bien aussi Wuwu ^_^, bon d'accord je sais c'est Wufei, mais peu pas m'en empêcher ^^. J'aime le rendre furieux. Mais je sais qu'au fond se n'est pas réellement de la colère. Je sais que lui aussi a besoin de se changer les idées de temps en temps. La preuve... je suis encore vivant ^___^. Quatre ? Ah lui je l'adore. C'est mon Kitty Kat a moi. Sympas comme surnom non ? C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. L'on s'entend vraiment bien. Trowa aussi je l'aime bien. Il a un sens de l'humour très poussé, autant que cacher. Il est très loyal et dévoué et surtout, surtout...il prend soin de mon Quatrounet. Vraiment se sont tous des gens formidables. Des personnes remarquables. Tous mes amis. Mes frères. Et je leur donnerais ma vie, sans hésiter.  
  
Un bruit les fit sursauter de concert. Un bruit de gravier. Des pas et une porte qui s'ouvre. Quatre et moi on se regarda et on se rua sur la porte comme deux gamins. C'est sur, l'un de nos G-boys est de retour. C'est qu'on commençait à s'inquiéter ! Bon... si on exclu Heero et Wufei. ^_^;;; Trowa eu à peine le temps de rentrer que j'étais déjà dessus a babillé.  
  
-Hey TTRROOO-mannnn !!!!!!! m'exclamai-je joyeusement. Comment sa va ? T'as mission a bien été ? Tu n'as rien de casser ? Nous ici on c'est bien ennuyer sans toi tu sais et...blablabla  
  
-Duo, si sa te dérange pas, tu pourrais dégager de mon ventre ?  
  
-Oh ^_^ bien sur pardon.  
  
Je me levai et lui tendit la main pour le redresser, qu'il accepta gentiment. Debout, il du recevoir une deuxième tornade qui le ramassa de nouveau a terre.  
  
Quatre : ^_____________^  
  
J'éclatai de rire. Il semblerait que je déteint sur certain. Le jeune français finit par lâcher un soupir de défaite. Il semblerait qu'il devrait passé toute sa soirée a terre. Pas que sa le dérangeait, surtout quand c'était un joli petit ange qui était assis sur lui.  
  
-Bon ben je vous laisse lâcha Duo, se dirigeant rapidement, de peur d'être de trop dans le corridor, vers la salle à manger, où il était sur de retrouver les deux asiatiques.  
  
Il stoppa devant le cadre de la porte et jeta un coup d'?il dans la pièce. Seul Heero lui faisait dos, tapant fébrilement sur un portable, les claquements résonnant de manière régulière a son oreille. Il devait être en train de détruire les fichiers concernant Trowa dans la dernière école qu'il était allé pour sa mission. Un sourire made Shinigami en chasse s'imprima sur la face de l'américain. Il se mit à marcher doucement sur le plancher de la pièce, avançant de manière féline jusqu'à sa proie.  
  
Dans sa tête : MOUahahahahahahaha. Du sang.. Je veux DU SANG !!!  
  
Il failli partir a rire tout seul. Ses pas se rapprochèrent silencieusement. Plus que quelque pas et...  
  
-CLICK  
  
Un magnum c'était figé sur son front, entre ses deux yeux. Celui-ci, retenant un gloups a grand peine devant le regard...amusé ? Le japonais fit un «petit» sourire en coin au natté et lâcha un splendide et Ô habituel:  
  
-Baka.  
  
Il fixa deux minutes encore le jeune américain, celui-ci ayant un sourire qui lui faisait 14 fois le tour de la tête et retourna a son ouvrage. Duo poussa un soupir de résignation et surtout de soulagement, (eh ce n'est pas parce que qu'on est un pilote de Gundam -donc habitué de frôler la mort quotidiennement- que l'on aime apercevoir a quelques millimètres de son visage une arme) De toute façon la machine l'emportant toujours dans les activité. La prochaine mission que l'américain aurait à faire se passerait dans les deux prochains jours et il devrait infiltrer une école (encore) avec Heero et Quatre. Voyant l'heure déjà tardive Duo se décida finalement a se préparer un chocolat chaud, histoire de donner un coup de pouce au sommeil qui ses temps-ci ne semblait pas vouloir lui accorder la totalité de son repos. Des rêves étranges venaient sans arrêt le narguer et le réveiller en sursaut, nageant dans sa sueur, la respiration haletante.  
  
Le chocolat chaud bouillant dans les mains, il se mit a regarder, absent, par la fenêtre. Il s'ennuyait a mourir enfermer à l'intérieur. Vivement la mission. Il allait porter a ses lèvres le liquide brûlant quand soudain une voix intervint dans sa tête.  
  
«Ce soir, c'est notre nuit..» Duo fronça les sourcils, était-ce son imagination ou il avait entendu une voix ?  
  
«Pour moi tu vivras..par moi tu pourras.. avoir la vie éternelle...»  
  
Franchement là sa devenait zarb.  
  
« Cette nuit attend moi, car dans la nuit, célébrera nos retrouvaille, toi mon enfant, toi mon amant.»  
  
Enfant.? Amant.? Ce gars est inceste ou quoi ? Et puis c'est qui ?  
  
«Oublie le dieu qui punit et suis moi, ...»  
  
Une crampe traversa le jeune homme. La tasse encore fumante s'écrasa au sol, éclaboussant de son lait bouillant les pied du natté qui venait d'avoir un moment de faiblesse et failli s'écraser au sol, sans les bras puissant qui venait de lui enserrait la taille et de le relever.  
  
-Duo ! DUO !! Ça va ? demanda une voix au accent inquiet.  
  
Heero anxieux pour lui ?  
  
-Oui oui t'en fais pas je crois que sa va mieux la.Je sais pas se qui m'as pris. désolé je voulais pas te déranger, fis-je en m'accotant sur lui.  
  
Tiens j'avais pas remarqué que Hee-chan faisait de la musculation ? ^__^!!  
  
-Tu me dérange pas dit-il doucement.son souffle contre mon coup.  
  
Je sentis mon échine se dresser. J'essayai de faire un pas sous l'?il peu rassuré d'Heero et failli manger le sol a pleine dent sans l'aide de mon soldat préféré qui tout de suite me prit dans ses bras et prenant son portable d'une main, m'emmena dans notre chambre respective. Le sentiment de bien-être qui me prit, à se moment. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et savourai le doux moment. Il me déposa lentement sur le lit et après m'avoir remonter la couverture jusqu'au menton, s'installa sur le lit voisin et continua son travail, tout en regardant de temps en temps si l'envie de faire une petite crise me prenait de nouveau.  
  
-Merci Hee-chan.  
  
-Hn. (trad. : De rien, sa me fais plaisir de t'avoir aider) Y'a pas a faire, je l'adore mon Heero.  
  
C'est tellement bizarre, je sentais une espèce de léger brouillard m'envahir, comme si je voulais m'endormir, mais loin de me reposer, elle me tenait juste en état de stase. J'avais un peu de la misère à penser et mes membres me semblaient tellement lourd. Pour passer le temps, je me mit a fixer le plafond.  
  
Tiens cette tache elle viens d'où ? Puis ensuite, à compter les Gundams, puis le décompte finissant trop vite à mon goût, les moutons. Rendu au 1254 ième, Heero termina finalement son travail et éteignit la lumière s'en avoir avant vérifier du coin de l'oeil si j'étais endormi. Ne me voyant pas bouger, je suppose qu'il le pensa. Vraiment j'aurais jamais cru qu'il s'inquiéterait comme sa pour moi. Ce ne devait être qu'un peu de fatigue pourtant. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, la respiration d'Heero devint régulière et calme. J'écoutais, hypnotiser, sa respiration et pour la première fois, je rêvais qu'il vint me prendre dans ses bras. J'avais se sentiments paniquant de solitude qui m'envahissait. J'essayai de parler, quitte à réveiller mon voisin, mais ma voix ne pus sortir. Là, sa devenait vraiment étrange. La panique se mit tranquillement à s'insinuer en moi. Lente agonie. Moi la grande pipelette du groupe, le garçon le plus énergique, je n'était plus capable d'articuler un seul mot et de bouger ne serait-ce que mon petit doigt.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait bon sang ????!!!!!  
  
Une brise plus forte que les autre fit soulever les rideaux. Tiens tiens... la fenêtre était ouverte ? Pourtant j'était sur de l'avoir fermer ... Une ombre suspecte apparaît. Furtivement elle s'approche, semblant flotté sur le sol, tellement elle ne fait aucun bruit. Je voulu crier. Impossible. Mais merde pourquoi le perfect soldier je-suis-yuy-un-bruit-de- feuille-me- réveille ne s'éveillait pas ? Je fixait de mes yeux dilater par la terreur cette ombre s'approcher de moi jusqu'à n'être qu'a quelque centimètre de mon visage. Son souffle balayant mon visage. Minute... quel souffle ? L'inconnu avait les yeux rouge bourgogne, de ce rouge lugubre qui rappelle le sang, de long cheveux noir, libre sur ses épaule et un habits entrelacé de corde et de ceinture noir et rouge. Un nom traversa ma tête.  
  
Shinigami ?  
  
Mon dieu ? La mort, mon amante qui me poursuivait de sa cour assidue, détruisant les êtres chers a mon coeur dans un accès de sa folle jalousie ?  
  
L'homme, car s'en était bien un, me caressa tendrement mon visage. Une caresse glacé. Sans âme. Sans chaleur. Il approcha sa bouche de la mienne et y imposa un baiser, langoureux et doux au début, puis tentait de s'imposer dans mon esprit, se faisant plus passionner et profond. Mon incapacité a bouger, m'empêcha de le repousser et je ne pu que le laisser faire. Voulais-je vraiment l'arrêter ? Ce n'était pas mauvais. La mort avait plus d'atout que je le pensais. Puis dans un geste sensuelle, il se glissa sur moi et se pencha vers mon cou, l'embrassant, le léchant, le suçant. Ses canines pointues me mordillant la chair tendre.  
  
« Maintenant je te marquerais à moi... pour toujours. Ensemble nous mèneront le monde et je te ferais vivre des sentiments que tu n'aura jamais ressentit avec aucun mortel, la passion, le désir,...au centuple.»  
  
Cette voix grave aux accents caressants. Elles me firent parcourir de frissons...  
  
Pourquoi pas ?  
  
Qu'est-ce qui me retenait dans ce monde, où tout les être que j'aime disparaisse et meurt autour de moi ? Elle pouvait m'offrir tous ce que je désirais. Une présence, de l'amour.  
  
Mais ta famille, les autres pilotes.tes amis. ? Résonna une voix douce dans sa tête.  
  
On aurait dit.Quatre ? Quatre, Trowa, Wufei.. Heero Ne les aimes tu pas ?  
  
Au contraire je les adore... je les aime... Heero.  
  
Tu es capable de résister, nous t'aimons tous et tenons à toi. La mort ne te donneras pas tout se que tu veux.  
  
L'être sur lui fit un mouvement contrarier, reprenant la bouche de l'adolescent, sa langue fouillant la caverne chaude de sa bouche. Il se mit à se presser contre lui. Frottant une érection déjà conséquente contre la sienne, apparaissant traîtreusement sous les caresses experte de la Mort. En plusieurs tentatives, il fit courir ses mains sur le corps souple et jeune sous lui, essayant de reprendre l'emprise qu'il avait si bien réussi à garder.  
  
Duo !! Bas-toi ! Crois-moi, crois-nous !! Nous avons besoin de toi !  
  
Toutes ces sensations qui envahissaient son corps. Shinigami jouait de son corps comme un musicien d'un instrument. Il essayait de garder la tête froide, mais c'était impossible avec la fièvre qui montait en lui.  
  
«Tu serais prêt à tout laisser pour ces coquilles vides, ces être de sang qui ne t'apporterais rien comparer au plaisir que je pourrais te procurer ? Qu'ont-t-ils de plus que moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finit la voix devenu grondante et rauque»  
  
Shinigami arrêta ses caressa et Duo ne pus s'empêcher de pousser un souffle de frustration (1). Souhaitant d'une part la suite et la fin. Son corps s'arquant de lui-même pour qu'émender plus de caresse. Ce qui le fit rougir malgré lui. Une lueur d'intérêt passa brusquement dans les prunelles sanguinolentes et un sourire se fit, beaucoup trop sensuelle au goût de l'américain.  
  
«Tu vois bien que l'on est fait pour s'entendre. Tous se que tu ressens n'est rien comparé a se que je veux te faire connaître»  
  
Elle se tourna vers l'être endormi sur le lit voisin et un trait de jalousie passa sur son visage fin. S'il voulait être sur de garder son emprise sur son ange, il devait éliminé tous ceux qui pouvait le retenir et après...il serait à lui seul pour l'éternité. Il se leva sous le regard soudain paniqué de Duo qui devinait les intention de celui-ci, et se dirigea vers Heero. Mais dans sa folie meurtrière pour celui qui gardait le coeur de son amant, sans que ce dernier ne le sache, il fit un bruit, léger, un simple pas plus pesant qu'un autre et automatiquement une arme vint se coller contre sa tempe. Le bruit du cran de sûreté enlevé, résonnant dans la pièce.  
  
-Tu dégage d'ici ou je t'explose la tête murmura la voix glacial de Heero.  
  
Son regard semblait rempli de rage contenue et la mort fut sûre pendant un instant qu'il était réveillé depuis plus longtemps qu'il le laissait croire.  
  
«C'est pour lui que tu m'abandonnerais ?»Articula-t-elle agressivement dans la tête de Duo.  
  
Duo réussit à acquiescer de la tête retrouvant ses facultés d'un simple mouvement de la main de l'être démoniaque. Ainsi c'était lui qui l'avait affaibli ainsi, sûrement de manière à n'avoir aucune résistance lors de son arrivé.  
  
«Es-tu réellement sûr ... Duo ?» recommença la voix, cette fois douce et enivrante.  
  
Première fois qu'il l'appelait par son nom.  
  
-Oui... bredouilla faiblement Duo le fixant dans les yeux, ne pouvant empêcher un sentiment de déception l'envahir.  
  
« Pour cette fois, tu gagne, mais sache que ma passion pour toi ne fait que grandir et qu'un jour tu m'appartiendra ! Je sais que tu m'aimes au fond de toi.N'est-ce pas toujours été ainsi entre nous ?»  
  
D'un mouvement il agrippa souplement l'américain par la taille et lui colla la pelle du siècle sous le regard cobalt furieux du spectateur, et après une dernière caresse, disparut par la fenêtre. dans le vent.  
  
« Je veux juste t'éclairer sur une chose, je suis immortel et une balle ne m'aurait rien fait. J'aurais pu le tuer d'un regard. Mais je veux que tu m'appartienne de plein gré et je saurai te persuader.»  
  
Duo se laissa tomber contre le mur. les jambes soudain molle et prit de tremblement. Heero se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras, les yeux froid, mais l'étreinte chaleureuse. Sa bouche avait un pli dur. Il ne questionnerait pas Duo, pas pour l'instant, plus tard peut-être. Un sentiment insidieux avait pris place dans son c?ur. La jalousie. Il avait été vert de jalousie quand il avait vu l'inconnu l'embrasser. Mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore. Pour l'instant, seul lui importait la sécurité de Duo, qui, tenant la promesse t'en bien que mal de ne pas pleurer, tremblait comme une feuille. Il le pressa contre lui, l'enserrant fermement et la tête du jeune homme sur son épaule, il se mit à le bercer tendrement.  
  
Cette nuit. il ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt.  
  
Shinigami le guettait, et reviendrait chercher son bien.tôt ou tard.  
  
Et à se moment-là. Heero l'attendrait de pied ferme.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Pour vous rappeler qu'il n'est plus capable d'articuler le moindre son, donc pas un gémissement mais bien un souffle ^__^;;.  
  
Mouahahahhaha Alors ça vus a plus ? Non ? T_T.. bah écrivez-moi pour sincèrement me dire si je continu ou brule mon ordi pour effacer toute trace de cette fic. Mystère : Heero était-il réveillé ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas agit immédiatement ? A-t-il entendu quoi que se soit malgré le fait que Shinigami parlait à Duo par théléphatie ? ^__^ Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bon bon j'arrête patapé ^^;;; Et plz un ptit review ou commentaire ? J'accepte TOUT (ça parait tant que ça que je suis désespérer ?^_^;;;) 


	2. Et c'est pas fini !

Ce matin-là, un silence pesant remplaçait l'animation quasi-permanente de Duo. Celui-ci ne c'était pas encore présenter, chose probable, mais Heero n'ont plus, chose impossible, puisque notre Soldat Parfait, avait l'habitude presque sacro-sainte, de se lever a l'aube, suivie d'un échauffement qui lui permettait de rester en forme malgré les période de calme.  
  
Trowa finissait calmement son café, bien enfoncé dans un sofa, tenant son journal d'une main, un expresso fort dans l'autre. Wufei quant a lui, assis en tailleur, méditait sur un tapis près de la cheminé, inactive depuis le début de l'été. Quatre lui, était soucieux de l'absence des deux garçons. Décidé, il se leva du divan, posant son livre a coté de lui et entreprit de gravir les escaliers qui menait au 3 étages, celui- ou logeait Duo et Heero. C'était une maison qu'ils avaient trouvé en vente. Belle, grande, spacieuse, et surtout isolé, elle leurs permettaient de se détendre et de se mettre à leur aise. Il atteignit enfin le palier de la chambre et toqua quelque coup.  
  
-Entrez, murmura une voix.  
  
Quatre rentra, étonné du ton bas qu'utilisait Heero. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il entrebâilla la porte, et aperçu dans la pénombre deux forme enlacé. Le spectacle du siècle se déroulait devant ses yeux. Duo dans les bras d'Heero. « Par Allah, le ciel allait leur tombé dessus »  
  
-Duo a eu de la misère a s'endormir expliqua ce dernier face a l'air interrogateur et malicieux de l'autre. Quatre. arrête de me regarder comme ça.  
  
-Mais c'est que vous êtes tellement mignon comme ça, rigola Quatre un sourire espiègle apparaissant sur son visage.  
  
-Hn.Omae o Korosu répondit agacé Heero, un tique a la lèvre et une lueur de folie maniaque dans les yeux.  
  
-Ouais Ouais et je suis Jeannot Lapin rétorqua Quatre, repartant en riant.  
  
La porte se referma sur son rire cristallin, ses pas s'atténuant jusqu'à revenir au silence du début.  
  
Heero se retourna vers son voisin de lit. Ils avaient passé la moitié de la nuit à veiller, lui surveillant toutes les entrées et lui pris de panique. Le sommeil avait enfin eu le pas sur lui et il c'était endormit dans les bras sécuritaire (NdeLA : c'est le cas de le dire, je donne 1000 dollars a celui ou celle qui parviendra a arracher Duo des bras d'un Heero éveillé ^^) de Heero.  
  
Le jeune japonais baissa son masque de fer, montrant toute l'incertitude et la fatigue qu'un jeune garçon de 15 ans « normal » est supposé ressentir dans ce genre de situation.  
  
« Bon sang, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour 3 bonne heure de sommeil avant la mission. »  
  
Et surtout.comment avouer a Duo qu'il n'était pas vraiment.normal, lui non plus ?  
  
***  
  
La sonnerie stridente de l'école ramena a l'ordre les élèves qui dure retourner rapidement en classe de peur d'être en retard.  
  
Mais naturellement.  
  
« Merde je vais être en retard »  
  
Une personne sur le lot de 2 000 étudiants.  
  
« Je vais me faire lapider »  
  
Devait arriver en retard a son premier jour d'école.  
  
« Mon Dieu pas aujourd'hui !!! ... »  
  
Et deviner qui c'est ?  
  
-Monsieur DUO MAXWELL ? Je PRÉSUME ?  
  
« Le seul et unique. »  
  
-Oui monsieur ! Pardon du retard mais.  
  
-Comme nous venons d'aménager, cela nous a pris plus de temps que prévu pour atteindre l'école coupa une voix derrière le natté. Solo Lowe pour vous servir monsieur termina Heero en s'inclinant. Et voici Ramid Mahad rajouta-t-il en désignant d'un même geste Quatre.  
  
-Ça ira pour cette fois, mais essayer de mieux vous organiser la prochaine fois. Je ne tient pas a devoir le redire, compris ?  
  
-Oui monsieur.  
  
Les 3 jeunes gens allèrent s'assoirent vers le fond, là où la place était encore libre, créant le long de leur passage une vague de visages curieux qui les fixaient impunément.  
  
Comment se sent un jeune qui est fixé par une classe entière ?  
  
Stressé.  
  
Et comment se sentait notre cher Heero ? Calme, en apparance, mais pris d'un léger tique de la main, là où, habituellement, un précieux revolver avait une place plus que choyer.  
  
« Foutu mission »  
  
Naturellement, quand de nouveaux élèves arrivent, beaucoup de questions brûlent les lèvres des autres élèves. Mais quand 3 apollons font irruptions dans une même classe, alors la petit vague d'excitation se transforme rapidement. en tsunami.  
  
Résultat :  
  
Un prof aux nerfs a fleur de peau,  
  
4 élèves en retenu,  
  
2 blessés,  
  
1 traumatisé,  
  
et 3 terroristes.exaspérés.  
  
-D'où venez-vous ?  
  
-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?  
  
-Quel age avez-vous?  
  
-Ils sont vrai tes cheveux ?  
  
-C'est ta vrai couleur ?  
  
-Vous habitez loin ?  
  
-Vous voulez que je vous fasse visiter.  
  
-Ces des verres de contact ou ta vrai couleur ?  
  
-AASSEEEZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! S'époumonna le pauvre professeur. La veine du cou sur le bord d'exploser et ses lunettes en train de prendre le bord du nez.  
  
-SI VOUS NE RETOURNER PAS A VOTRE PLACE DANS LES 5 PROCHAINES SECONDES VOUS SEREZ TOUS COLLEZ PENDANT UN MOIS !!! EST-CE CLAIRRR !!!!  
  
En un clin d'?il tout les élèves furent a leur place sous les regards soulagés et de bêtes traquées de nos chers pilotes. Mais dans quel école avaient-ils atterris ?  
  
Toc toc toc.  
  
BAM BAM BAM-( pas du prof sur le bord de s'étouffer avec sa salive.  
  
BOUM( La porte ^^  
  
-QUOI ENCORE !!???  
  
-Monsieur Tsumo, qu'est-ce que c'est que ses manières ?!!! S'indigna une vieille femme aux lunette en demi-lune.qui se trouvait être la directrice.  
  
-Euh, pardon Madame, je suis vraiment désolé, vous voyez.  
  
Elle lui coupa d'un geste la parole.  
  
-Suffit !!!! Nous en discuteront plus tard !!! « prof :T_T» Shin ?!! Entre je t'en pris rajouta-t-elle mielleusement.  
  
« Déjà chouchou de la directrice et il a pas fait un pas dans la classe.je le plains. Mais.LUI ? »  
  
Des sifflements retentirent dans la classe.  
  
-Bonjour je m'appelle Shin Kami. Je viens du Japon et j'espère apprendre rapidement à vous connaître.  
  
Quatre fixa sans comprendre le visage cramoisi de Duo et celui crispé de Heero...  
  
Mais qui était ce jeune garçon pour mettre dans un état pareil deux pilotes de Gundams... ?  
  
Grand, de cour cheveux noirs bleuté en bataille. Des yeux brun-bourgogne légèrement bridé. À part qu'il était franchement canon.rien de vraiment exceptionnelle.  
  
Et surtout.son visage ne lui disait strictement rien.  
  
Le nouveau se dirigea immédiatement vers le fond, là où était les autres pilotes et s'assit a la place gauche de Duo.sans le quitter des yeux bien sur de tout le trajet et comble de tout.rapprocha son bureau jusqu'à être collé a celui de l'américain, avec sur le visage un air tout a fait naturel comme si c'était normal, puis se tourna vers le professeur et la classe, les bras croisé et l'air angélique.  
  
-Bon je vois que notre nouvel élève c'est déjà fait de nouveaux amis. Très bien. Très très bien. Dans ce cas, je vous laisse et tâché monsieur Tsumo de controler votre humeur je vous prie.  
  
-Oui...oui madame. Et ainsi la classe reprit son cour. Quelques élèves se retournaient de temps en temps pour jeter un coup d'?il aux nouveaux, mais le contrôle était revenu, au plus grand soulagement du professeur.  
  
***  
  
La cloche finit par sonné, annonçant finalement la fin de la journée.  
  
« Et quel journée ! » pensa notre natté.  
  
Shin Kami qui n'était autre que Shinokami ou communément appelé Shinigami, avait fait le même cirque toute la journée. Un enfer !!  
  
Et ironiquement c'était bien le mot.  
  
Tranquillement il prit le chemin du retour, leur maison n'étant qu'a 1 demi- heure de marche, cela lui laisserait le temps de penser un peu.  
  
Et surtout seul.  
  
Puisque Heero l'avait laissé peu avant la sortie pour aller rencontrer leur contact. Si c'était un piège, mieux valait être un à se faire prendre que 2.  
  
Il dépassa un pâté de maison et s'arrêta pour voir le spectacle que lui offrait le couché de soleil. Poussant un soupir il s'arrêta quelques instants devant le magnifique jeu de dame nature, admirant les teintes si multiple du soleil dans sa phase finale. Quelques collégiens le dépassèrent tranquillement, riant et souriant, simplement heureux d'être jeune et d'être libre. « De quoi vous donner un coup de vieux » ne put s'empêcher de penser Duo. Ils avaient le même âge, mais tout était tellement différent. Comment garder un esprit jeune et insouciant quand l'on est mêler à de telles intrigue et à la guerre ? À toutes ses peines qui déjà avant qu'il ne soit né lui était destiné ?  
  
Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, affront au sentiment de tristesse qui l'étreignait.  
  
Il était en vie, c'était ce qui comptait tout simplement.  
  
Héhé et pour le plus grand malheur des ozzis.  
  
Il se remit en route, continuant à regarder les restes du soleil s'éteindre a l'horizon. Un bruit suspect l'arrêta et l'arracha du spectacle. Un simple bruit de couvercle de poubelle. Sûrement un chat de gouttières se rassura Duo. Se qui ne l'empêcha pas d'accélérer le pas, question ne pas trop traîner quand même, Quatre serait inquiet. Lui avoir peur ? Jamais !  
  
Un autre bruit.  
  
Encore un couvercle de poubelle ?  
  
Peut-être, mais quand le bruit se mue en pas.  
  
La Lune finit par étendre ses ailes de lumières et dévoila des ombres un peu trop suspecte.  
  
On l'entourait, s'était flagrant.  
  
Mais qui ?  
  
Shinigami ? Impossible il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait le posséder que par son charme.  
  
Le Charme n'= pas la manière forte hen ? Rassurez-moi.  
  
Un long sifflement se fit entendre. Et l'une des formes se décida finalement a attaquer.  
  
Duo se défendit d'un coup de pied sur la créature dans les airs et la plaqua au sol, dévoila un visage blanc comme la mort.et des canines blanches étincelant dans la nuit.  
  
Des vampires !!!? 


	3. Plumes et Amours

Bon faisons sa comme il faut !! :  
  
Série : Gundam Wing  
  
Auteur : Aqua (vous vous en doutiez hen ? ^_^ ;;)  
  
Genre : Yaoi, fantastique, humour (heu bon ok mon humour est douteux -_-  
), et plein de bishooos  
  
Couple : 1+2, shinokami+2 !  
  
Disclaimer : De peur de me faire lapider par toute les autres auteurs et  
leur proprio directe.hum hum.ils ne sont pas a moi !!  
C'est peut-être mieux comme sa *soupir* T_T (Je les ai demandé pour Noël  
^___^, Vous croyiez que j'ai une chance de les avoirs ^_- ? ) Dites oui  
juste pour me faire plaisir ^^ ;;;;  
  
Note : J'ai réellement honte d'avoir laissé trainé sa. Maintenant je me  
reprend !!!  
  
Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, des lettres de  
remerciements et des encouragements,  
  
Sugarhighsquirrel  
  
yami ni hikari  
  
Carina D  
  
Suzaku no miko1  
  
ChtiteElfie  
  
Azalea-Maxwell  
  
Kali7  
  
Cora2  
  
chris52  
  
Akuma7(Merci du soutient ^^  
  
Tiara( Merci des encouragement copineuh ^_-  
  
Vraiment vous pouvez pas savoir comment sa me fait plaisir !!! Alors ce  
chapitre est dédié a vous tous !! (En espérant qu'il vous plaira)  
Enjoy !! Oh et j'espere qu'il ne manque personne ? Hotmail me joue des  
tours parfois ^^ ;;;.  
  
Titre : « Plumes et amours. »  
  
Les créatures se firent plus pressente. Leur grondements et ricanement résonnant en écho sur les bâtiments avoisinant.  
  
« Merdemerdemerdemerdemerde »  
  
De vue ils étaient une bonne vingtaine, sans compter ceux qui étaient peut- être caché dans les ombres et les recoins.  
  
Disons que pour l'instant.La situation était mal barrée.  
  
Très mal barré.  
  
Duo se mit en position de combat, laissant tomber ses bouquin de cour a terre, et faisant apparaître dans ses mains de longs poignards effilés, chouchou de sa  
  
collection d'arme.  
  
Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser prendre facilement.  
  
Sentant que finalement, la chasse ne serait pas aussi facile, les vampires s'agitèrent, bougeant autour de lui a une vitesse surprenante, et définitivement pas  
  
humaine.  
  
Duo avait beau tourné la tête dans tout les sens, essayant de tous les englober, de parvenir à anticiper une attaque, mais le nombre était vraiment contre lui. En un  
  
son, un battement de c?ur, toute la racaille fut sur lui.  
  
Bientôt l'une des créatures lui mordait le bras et d'autre essayant d'atteindre sa jugulaire.  
  
Il mourut avant de se rendre compte de se qui se passait.  
  
Fin  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Nan nan je blague partez pas !!!!!!  
  
M'excuse le fait plus -_-;;;  
  
Allez on continu.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
Sentir sa fin arrivé n'a rien de vraiment réjouissant, et souvent monte l'adrénaline de sorte qu'un femme faible puisse soulever un arbre (et c'est du déjà vu).  
  
Pour Duo, l'effet fut plus.explosif.  
  
Dans une gerbes d'étincelle blanche et mauve, les créatures démoniaques furent expulser dans les airs, se faisant catapulter a chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'atteindre, certains plus téméraire que d'autre et n'aimant pas se faire enlever la viande de la bouche, tentèrent de le reprendre d'assaut et furent.carboniser sur place.  
  
Duo se retourna vers l'endroit exact d'où venait la boule de feu, et aperçu une silhouette assit contre le clair de Lune sur une barrière.  
  
La main encore fumante de la magie utilisée, Shinigami lui souriait de toutes ses dents.  
  
Ses ennemis affolés partirent en rang désordonné dans tout les sens, poussant des cris de panique et des couinements pathétiques.  
  
Son attention fut attirée par la lumière qui s'échappait de sa blessure. Des gouttes de cristal tombait a terre.  
  
Minute.  
  
Petit Flash-back.  
  
Sang pas rouge. Donc pas humain.  
  
. .  
  
Mais merde il était quoi ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon c?ur ?  
  
-Mais .qu'est-ce que je suis explosa-t-il, préférant ignorer le diminutif affectueux.  
  
-Mais un archange mon amour. Voyons, ceux que je choisi son toujours a ma hauteur, mon c?ur.  
  
« Un.archange.. »  
  
Shinigami sauta gracieusement de son perchoir et s'approcha a pas de chat vers le natté.  
  
Ses membres gracieux se balançant sensuellement au rythme des pas. La Luxure n'était-elle pas l'un des 7 péché capitaux ?  
  
Mais Duo ne le regardait pas. Il se contentait de fixer son sang cristallin, de sa blessure qui cicatrisait a vue d'?il.  
  
Juste là ou le vampire avait réussi a lui prendre de son sang.  
  
Le liquide s'évaporait en atteignant le sol, en petite étoile brillante qui remontait vers le ciel et l'enveloppait au passage d'une aura calme et apaisante.  
  
D'un doigt, le démon leva le visage de l'américain et planta son regard envoûtant dans celui tout autant de son vis-a-vis.  
  
-Mon ange a moi, non Mon Archange.tu m'as manqué tu sais chéri.  
  
Duo se dégagea à contre c?ur, tentant d'arrêter son c?ur de battre aussi vite.  
  
-Mais pourquoi.mon sang.  
  
-Pourquoi ton sang apparaît dans sa véritable forme aujourd'hui et pas hier ?  
  
Duo acquiesça.  
  
-Tu vois mon amour, les vampires ne t'ont pas attaqué pour rien. Boire du sang d'un archange, chose rare sur cette pauvre Terre, les fais transformer en ce que vous appelez communément Démons. Bien sur, c'est plus un état de puissance qui fait qu'il n'ont plus besoin constamment de sang et qu'il peuvent vivre à la lumière voir, ce mêler plus facilement au humain, s'il peuvent bien-sûr avoir assez de puissance mentale pour passer inaperçu.avoir deux cornes sur le front n'aide pas tu sais.c'est vrai que j'ai un bon ami qui a déjà réussi une fois a entrer dans un centre commerciale sans se faire remarqué et on lui avait même offert une glace.et pourtant un homme avec des sabot, ici, se n'est pas fréquent tu vois et il a..  
  
-Hum hum.  
  
-Oh pardon mon chou, alors voila, sous la réaction des démons, ta nature se révèle plus facilement. Tu l'aurais remarqué la dernière fois si on aurait pu avoir un peu.de plaisir ensemble.finit en susurrant, collé conte le dos de sa moitié lui enserrant la taille de deux bras puissant d'où apparaissait quelque fresques et insigne de son rang.  
  
La passion lui avait toujours fait perdre la raison.   
  
Et il retrouvait peu a peu sa vrai forme, abandonnant celle du collégien qu'il avait jusque là emprunter pour passer inaperçu et voir son cher amour autant que possible.  
  
-Quand tu reviendras avec moi, tu vas voir. Je te ferais revoir les grandes étendus des plaines du Phalanthe ou voir ma belle grande ville, Pandémonium. Je suis sur que tu as hâte de revoir Michael et.  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bouclier magique le catapultât au loin de Duo et l'enfonça dans un mur, les morceaux de ciment cédant sous la pression et s'affaissant sur le sol. Un peu de poussière revola masquant Shinigami a la vue de Duo.  
  
-Vien derrière moi.  
  
Le natté obéis immédiatement à l'ordre sec de Heero, allant se caché derrière lui, se demanda qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se laisser si facilement prendre au jeu  
  
de l'archidémon.  
  
-On ne ta pas appris a ne pas accepter de bonbons des étrangers, lâcha le japonais en guise de salut.  
  
Duo n'eut pas le temps de répondre.  
  
Une main apparut au bord du trou, suivie du Dieu en question, qui hormis un filet de sang a la bouche, s'en sortait indemme et d'humeur à un carnage.  
  
De grande ailes noirs apparurent dans son dos, le faisant plus ressembler a ce qu'il était supposé être.  
  
Un Dieu.  
  
Et pas n'importe lequel.  
  
Celui de la mort.  
  
Mais Heero ne broncha pas.  
  
Il resta droit comme un « i », et vachement sexy, dans un simple pantalon de soie blanche.  
  
-O_o( Duo.  
  
-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que t'avais aussi bon goût Heero, rajouta-t-il ne pouvant s'empêcher de lorgner des abdos a faire rêver.  
  
Ce qui fit petter l'émaille des dents du Dieu, qui aurait préférer que se soit sur lui que son ange bave ainsi.  
  
-Hn.  
  
Heero tassa Duo d'un bras et créa un autre bouclier plus puissant que le dernier, stoppant le mur de feu qu'avait lancé sur lui Shi.  
  
-Il est à moi !!!! Cria furieux l'être diabolique.  
  
Il s'envola dans les airs, sachant que grâce à sa force mentale, personne ne trouverait étrange de voir un être doté d'une paire d'aile de 6 mètre chacune voler près  
  
de leur fenêtre.  
  
Des incantations diverses apparurent en ligne devant lui, suivant le rythme de sa voix grave et tournoyant autour de lui dans un cercle coordonné et choisie.  
  
Le japonais ne perdit pas de temps et se mit a incanter lui aussi. Une douce lumière diffuse apparut autour de lui l'illuminant d'une lumière aveuglante.  
  
En disparaissant, elle laissa apparaître le jeune homme en une armure fine et légère, d'une couleur grise nacré brillante et d'un casque en forme de tête de dragon,  
  
une épée dans une main et un bouclier dans l'autre.  
  
Un paladin.  
  
Heero était un paladin..  
  
Des signes apparurent à ses pieds, au sol, sous lui, d'une lumière cette fois complètement..divine.. Des ailes bleuté apparurent dans son dos, simple, belle,  
  
grande..et majestueuse.  
  
Les deux êtres illuminaient la place, montrant encore combien le tout était extraordinaire.  
  
Et Duo se sentait vraiment petit.  
  
Puis il sentit à son tour une sensation nouvelle l'envahir. Son côté angélique voulait sortir, aiguisé par la présence des pouvoirs de confrère divins ou déchus.  
  
Et il laissa se sentiments le submergé, voulant gouté tout naturellement se qui était sa véritable identité. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son corps planné.  
  
Des ailes déchirèrent son dos, mais il ne les sentit pas.  
  
Il sentait chaque craquement de ses os dorsaux, subissant la transformation d'une manière radicale.  
  
Il sentit ses ailes s'ouvrirent et le sentiment fut.Merveilleux.  
  
C'était comme se réveillé d'un long rêve et de pouvoir rebougé le bras, les jambes, de se sentir vivant. Vraiment vivant !!  
  
Tout changeait. Il aurait voulu rire. Rire d'avoir pus survivre jusque là sans ses ailes. Comme amputé.  
  
Il rouvrit les yeux et vola dans le ciel, oubliant complètement les deux combattant qui pourtant, n'avait pas encore commencer, interrompu par la vu tout deux de  
  
Duo transformé.  
  
Le vent..oh oui le vent dans ses plumes.  
  
Quoi de plus grisant.  
  
Et les étoiles n'avaient jamais semblé plus proche que maintenant.  
  
Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Tout était maintenant si simple !  
  
Il tournoya un instant, ouvrant les yeux autour de lui comme s'il n'était qu'un bambin de 2 ans en train de découvrir la vie et son environnement.  
  
Le ciel d'encre ne lui avait jamais autant plus qu'aujourd'hui.  
  
Une présence près de lui le ramena a la réalité. Une main sur son épaule le fit se retourner.  
  
Et un visage lui souriait.  
  
D'un sourire aussi libéré que le sien.  
  
Le sourire d'Heero.  
  
Une idée jaillit dans l'esprit de Duo. Lui aussi avait du subir l'absence de ses ailes, sûrement encore plus difficile vu le fait qu'il savait son état.  
  
Et Duo sourit à son tour.  
  
Le Dieu de la mort s'agita, commençant a perdre le peu de sang froid qui lui restait. Il avait été jusque là très sage et n'étant pas reconnu pour sa patience, bientôt son côté « gentil » partirait assez vite. Voir Duo dans sa vrai forme l'excitait plus qu'il ne le pensait, lui rappelant un passé pas si lointain qu'il aimerait bien retrouvé.  
  
Il allait s'envoler quand Heero prit Duo par la taille et disparut dans un nuage de plumes et de lumière..loin de Shin. Ce dernier hurla de frustration et faillit lacher son énergie dévastatrice sur le paté de maison.  
  
Il l'aurait.Et ce n'était pas un certain paladin de ses deux qui allait l'empêcher  
  
Foi de Shinigami.  
  
Et cette promesse.il avait bien l'intention de la tenir !  
  
***  
  
Quelque part dans un coin sombre, près de la source de l'apparition des créatures divines. un être gisait dans la douleur sur la terre froide et humide.  
  
Son corps semblait subir des convulsions et des craquements sinistres s'échappaient de ses entrailles.  
  
Brillant dans la nuit, un mince filet de liquide brillant s'échappait des lèvres de la créature agonisante.  
  
« Boire du sang d'un archange les fais transformer en ce que vous appelez communément Démons. »  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Aqua : Voillllaaaaaaa !!! Je m'excuse réellement d'avoir fait autant attendre mais j'ai de bonne excuse !!!  
  
_.  
  
Bon d'accord je n'en ai pas mais enfin.la suite est là non ?  
  
Vous avez pas a vous plaindre lolll ^^;;;  
  
J'espère que vous avez apprécier et n'hésité pas a m'écrire !!! 


End file.
